With the rapid development of economy, people's car ownership is also increasing year by year, accordingly, the needs of installing automobile accessories with different functions are also increasing. Currently, mounting and fastening methods in automobile industry commonly include: bolt and nut connection, welding nut and bolt connection, rivet connection and self tapping screw connection, etc. However, when a side of a connector is closed and the bolt cannot be put into the inner space, the mounting will be greatly limited.
In the related art, the connecting assemblies commonly used in the semi closed fastening structure or completely closed fastening structure include: T-shaped bolts and hook bolts. However, T-shaped bolt requires a certain size of the aperture of the connector, and the T-shaped bolt would rotate when fastened, which would has a low mounting efficiency. About hook bolts, after the hook of the hook bolt hooks the connector the hook bolt cannot be pulled out along the axial direction of the hook bolt, thus the connectors to be connected could be mounted together. However, when the nut is rotated into the bolt, the bolt would rotates with the rotation of the nut, resulting in a tedious mounting steps and a low mounting efficiency.